The Administrative Core is the backbone of the Bay Area Breast Cancer SPORE. It supports all of the projects, cores, and investigators of the SPORE by providing assistance with communications, grants administration, and financial oversight. The Core facilitates and stimulates interaction between SPORE investigators by organizing SPORE meetings including the weekly seminar series, the annual retreat, the annual External Advisory Board meeting, Internal Clinical Advisory Group meetings, and other ad hoc research and clinical meetings. The Core is responsible for coordinating the Career Development and Developmental Research Programs of the SPORE, and maintains the SPORE website. The Administrative Core consists of the SPORE Director, Co-Director, Executive Committee, Internal Clinical Advisors, and Program Manager.